Sharks
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: Two unlikely partners caught in the shark eat shark world of big business. When Nicole goes out to seek help, the tables are turned and she accidentally agrees to help one of her biggest rivals, Steve Small. Now confused, conflicted, and nearly forgotten
1. Wanna Come?

**Wow guys it's been a while (I was preoccupied with school) I did a fanfic like this before, but I deleted it because frankly I just didn't want to write it anymore. Well now I'm back and I'm ready to write! I'll bet you all remember my crazy crack pairings and this one just happens to be one of my favorites! Please no flaming. Thanks guys!**

**-Warning: Language. I'm not cursing every other word, but I will have a few words from time to time.**

* * *

**(Elmore Junior High, Elmore. 11:54 am)**

Nicole gazed dully out of the frost covered window. Crisp snow had fallen only hours ago, coating the front lawn of Elmore Junior High. It was once again the time of week when she would sit for an hour and a half, attempting to repress her horrid outbursts through Steve Small's anger management course. Dozens of other adults sat with her in the classroom, closely following his methods. Teachers, office workers, even Mr. Rex attended from time to time by poking his head through the window and sitting outside to listen.

She drummed her fingers on the desk irritably. Steve was giving a lecture at the front of the room, but Nicole's mind was wandering elsewhere. She thought of her children, of their terrible grades. They were always in trouble with something and as they grew in age it only continued to escalate. A few days ago, she had caught Gumball spouting out what Nicole called "hate words," even though she used them quite frequently herself. Darwin wasn't any better. He was losing his childlike innocence quicker than she had guessed he would, skipping class with Gumball so they could both go and do Gawd knows what with Tobias and Joe. Nicole sighed. Anais was the only one who was partially normal in the family. Her intellect grew by the hour and she had taken to burying her nose in a book any chance she got. She was involved in several scientific clubs along with competitions and expected her mother to drive her to each and every one. This was a hassle of course, seeing as how Nicole had to juggle work and finances on top of everything.

As she thought about all of this, an eerie thought began to stir inside of Nicole. Her pink fluffy husband…Richard. He had done absolutely nothing to help her with the children or the finances and it was getting to the point where tax collectors were breaking down their door demanding a payment that they didn't have. She was constantly requesting him to clean up the house while she was at work, but he never did. She didn't mind coming home and cleaning, but coming home to him asleep on the couch in front of the television infuriated her immensely. The more Nicole began to think about what he had never done for her, the faster her fingers drummed on the desk. She gritted her teeth and began to tap her foot on the floor as well. She loved Richard with all her heart, but he had done nothing to ever benefit her or the children. Now on top of it all, he hadn't paid their mortgage and there was the potential that they could lose their house.

Nicole growled and jumped up, nearly knocking her desk over onto the floor. "When are things going to get better? Why won't he help me?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Steve, who had been in the middle of explaining meditation, stopped speaking and turned to her. "Now Nicole, do you remember what I said about yelling in class?"

Nicole ignored him and continued to rant. She stomped to the front of the room. "I can't do everything by myself!" she swept her hand furiously across Steve's desk, causing a sea of papers to go flying.

"Nicole!" Steve barked, now furious. "Do you want me to make this like boot camp? Because that's the way things are going sister! Now sit down!"

The anger in his tone was enough to regain Nicole's attention. She swallowed then whirled around and looked at the rest of the adults in the room. They were all watching her intently with a mixture of different expressions across their faces…mainly disgust. Nicole looked down. All at once emotion flooded over her and she felt her face grow hot. Slowly and without confidence, she trudged back over to her desk and slumped down. She crossed her arms across the smooth wooden surface and laid her head down. Slowly her body became overcome with rigid sobs and she dare not look up.

Steve's anger subsided and he watched in surprise as Nicole's tail fell to the floor without as much as a single twitch. He had known her since grade school, and it took a lot to bring tears to her eyes. Mr. Rex gave Nicole a sideways glance then pulled his head from the window before trudging off heavily. The rest of the attendees took this as their queue to leave as well, packing up their notebooks and pens then filing out of the room without uttering a word.

Nicole didn't move. Instead she shook her head repeatedly. Steve frowned and walked over to her before sitting in the desk directly in front of her.

"Why do you have to get yourself in trouble?" He asked.

Nicole refused to look up. "I can't do it by myself!" she cried from the desk. "I just can't!"

Steve was confused. She wasn't making any sense. "Can't do what?"

Nicole flew to her feet and grabbed her purse from the floor. She hastily wiped the crystal like tears from her cheeks and strode briskly towards the door. "Just forget it!"

"Wait." Steve followed her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We have a problem."

Nicole pushed him away. "Will you just leave me alone?" she asked almost begging.

Steve shook his head. "The man is cutting our funds."

Nicole blinked. "Huh?"

Steve sighed. "The school's funding was cut and I can't keep the class." He explained slowly.

"What?" Nicole breathed, momentarily replacing her worries with this one. "No! You have to keep the class! This is the only place I can be myself!"

Steve held up a hand. "Let me finish. Principal Brown has a solution." He strode across the room and began to clean the papers from the floor, but continued to talk. "Other schools around the country have the same program, and are doing really well actually. He wants me and a representative to go on a three month tour to collect funds from these other schools…If we can get them to like us."

Nicole frowned and nodded slowly. "Alright…who's the representative?"

Steve stood back up. "That's the problem. No one wants to come." He paused. "Will you?"

Nicole seemed a little taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Will you come on the tour with me? I don't like it any more than you do."

"Gawd Steve I don't know…Christmas is coming up and I have to work."

"Think of it as a vacation. You really need one."

Nicole sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. A vacation across the country away from her family? With _Steve?_The two of them clashed so often the whole thing would be a disaster. But then again, a vacation away from everything did begin to sway her a little.

Quickly and without thinking, she spoke. "Sure."

Steve clapped his hands together and smiled. "Excellent." He paused. "You didn't sound so sure there. When you come to a decision just email me."

Nicole nodded but didn't reply. She slowly turned back around and walked, almost jogging, out of the building. In the parking lot she threw open the door of her car, slammed herself down in the driver's seat, then rested her head down on the steering wheel.

"Why? Why did I do that?" she moaned to herself. Steve's methods weren't that helpful, and Nicole had no intention whatsoever of traveling with him _alone_. Three months was a horribly long time to be away from Elmore and, however refreshing it may be, she felt like she had dived to her doom. Nicole sighed heavily and looked up. She stuck her key in the car's ignition and turned it. It took a minute but the sputtering hum of the engine sounded and she was able to leave the parking lot.

The way home was not much better. Nicole thought of how she was going to tell Richard she would be leaving, which probably wouldn't be easy. He would be left with the children and be expected to take care of them. Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by a loud honking from the car behind her. She gasped and looked up at the street light she had been stopped under only minutes before. It now flashed florescent green, and she had no idea how long it had been that way. The car behind her honked again and Nicole slowly inched forward before taking off.

**(Watterson Household, Elmore. 7:23 pm)  
**

Nicole sat in silence as her family ate dinner. She had avoided them since she got home, taking any chance she got not to say a word to anyone. As soon as she had walked through the door she began cleaning the back deck and scrubbed down all of the lawn chairs. She then put out fresh bird seed in the front lawn's bird feeder, took a slow walk around the block twice, came back home, and took a long shower before bleaching out the bathtub. Cooking dinner closely followed. Everyone had tried to talk to her many times, especially Richard, and they were beginning to notice something wasn't right.

From across the table Darwin watched her intently. "Everything ok Mrs. Mom?" he asked in a cheery voice.

Nicole looked up from her plate and nodded.

Now it was Anais' turn to pipe up. "Mom? What's wrong? You haven't said anything to anyone." She supposed.

Richard and Gumball nodded in agreement and Nicole blinked. She sighed.

"You all know how I tell all of you to try hard and make the right decisions?" she began.

Everyone nodded and she continued. "Everyone makes a bad decision once in a while. Even I do." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"So…did you make a bad decision?" Gumball asked slowly.

Nicole sighed and looked up. Richard hadn't said a word yet, and he seemed confused. She smiled. "No. It's nothing honey." She lied.

Gumball and Darwin seemed convinced, hopping up and throwing their plates in the sink before walking outside. Anais remained skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

Nicole was beginning to become frustrated. "Yes, I'm sure." She replied half growling.

Anais blinked and got up, catching her mother's point. She placed her plate in the sink, being more careful than her brothers, and then went upstairs to finish her homework.

Richard smiled at his wife and leaned across the table. "Did you make any desert honey?" he asked in anticipation.

The worry had returned to Nicole's face and she shook her head. "No…But Richard I need to talk to you."

Richard cocked his head. "Why? I've been good this week."

Nicole gave a small smile then got up. She went and sat down in the chair beside her husband and sighed. "It's not you…It's what I did." She mumbled.

"What'd you do? It can't be that bad."

"I'm going on a…um…vacation."

Richard's ears perked up in excitement. "A vacation? Really?! When are we going?"

Nicole looked down at her lap and began to twiddle her thumbs. "You're _not_going." She explained almost plainly. "Steve asked me to go with him on a three month tour to collect funds for one of his school programs."

Richard's happy expression had faded. Now he wore a look consisting of a thorough mix of disappointment, worry, and slight anger. Still, when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"Which Steve?" he asked not meeting his wife's eyes.

Nicole swallowed. "Steve Small honey…"

Richard nodded slowly. Nicole knew all too well that he loathed Mr. Small. Their rivalry went back to junior high, even grade school, when Steve would make fun of him for wearing a cape.

"It's only for three months, and it'll help keep the anger management program." Nicole said, attempting to spark a bit of reason inside her husband. "I'll call you every night."

Richard looked back up at her. "Who else is going?"

Nicole froze. She was afraid he would wonder that, and now she didn't have the luxury of weaseling out of the conversation. "Um…no one." She replied, not trying to let her emotion get the best of her.

Richard frowned. "You did make a bad decision." Then without another word he hopped up, placed his dish in the sink and went into the living room to watch television.

Nicole sat alone at the table, dumbfounded by what he had just said to her. That was _it?_ Wasn't he supposed to give her advice on what to do? She turned in her chair, stood, and stomped into the other room. Richard was in his usual place on the couch, watching a monster truck rally. When she stopped in front of the television, Richard frowned.  
"Hey…I was watching that." He whined, trying to look around her.

Nicole was now seething with anger. "Look at me!" she barked.

Richard's attention snapped into focus and he looked up at his wife. "Yah?"

Nicole threw her hands on her hips. "That's all the encouragement I get? 'You did make a bad decision?' Richard what the hell?!"

Richard frowned. "But you said you did." He pointed out.

Nicole flattened her ears. "I don't care! I can say that and _only_I can, but I need your help!"

Richard yawned and began to change the channel, looking at the screen from around Nicole's waist. "You shouldn't have said you would go."

"I did it on accident!" Nicole retaliated. "Steve was desperate, Richard! Shit happens!"

Richard shrugged. "So?" was all he said.

Nicole couldn't' believe he wasn't taking this seriously. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead she turned on her heel and trudged towards the stairs. As she did, Richard spoke up again.

"Why were you talking to Steve in the first place?" he inquired.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and tried to squint through her rage. "Because he's helpful!" she lied to herself. "At least he listens to me! And you know what Richard? I'm glad I'm going with him. It will get me out of here!"

Richard didn't reply, and Nicole wasn't sure he was even listening. She stomped up the stairs loudly, threw open her bedroom door, and began taking off her clothes. Richard usually didn't do this, and he was taking things way too far. She pulled off her shirt and skirt then threw on her nightgown. All she had wanted was his advice and of course he only had another stupid thing to say. She pulled her laptop from the nightstand to her right and flicked on her lamp before sitting down comterably on the bed. She smoothed back her ears and sighed.

_I can't get mad at him…_Nicole told herself. _He's trying…Yah he's trying. I know he is. _As she continued to try and motivate herself, her doubts escalated. She punched in her computer password then clicked on the internet icon.

_Richard loves me. He would never hurt me on purpose…and I would never hurt him. I love him with all my heart._Nicole gave herself a small smile and opened her email. She began to regret everything she had said to her husband, even though he wasn't listening to her anyways. She had been so mean…

A creak at the door alerted her and her ears pricked up. Richard yawned and trudged through the doorway. He loosened his tie and threw it on the floor before laying down next to Nicole on the bed. He turned out the lamp and threw the covers over himself.

Nicole cleared her throat. "Richard are you forgetting something?"

Richard rolled over and looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Your clothes?"

"Oh yah…Thanks honey!" Richard hopped up and left the room to the bathroom where he would change.

Nicole looked back at the computer. Without the lamp the unnatural glow of the electronic computer screen cast an eerie blue glow across the room, causing almost sinister shadows to appear and dance on the walls. A chill shot down Nicole's spine and she shivered. She clicked on the email button and began to type:

_Steve,  
I'm not sure how you did it but you've persuaded me to come with you. Don't let it go to your head, because this is one of the worst decisions I've ever made. When are we leaving?  
Nicole_

Nicole almost thought she was being too harsh, but remembered who she was talking to and sent it anyway. Several minutes later Richard came back into the room with his pajamas on, just as Steve replied. He sat down and read the email over his wife's shoulder.

_Nicole,  
Thanks for finally making a decision. I'll enjoy the company. We leave in three days. Only one thing; you better come.  
__Steve_

Nicole looked up and saw Richard reading. He seemed to be struggling a bit with the words but pieced it together fairly quickly. He glanced over at her then quickly rolled over.

Nicole sighed. "What?"

Richard shrugged. "Nothing."

"No Richard. What's wrong?"

"What he said."

"What's wrong with what Steve said?"

"…He'll enjoy the company."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Don't be overprotective. He's not even a friend." She explained before shutting the computer and setting it back on the nightstand.

Richard wrapped his arm around her waist. He swallowed. "I love you honey…"

Nicole noticed the insecurity in his voice as his tone wavered. "I love you too Richard. Never doubt that."

* * *

**Geez I'm watching Family Guy and Meg is having a slumber party when Lois walks in making sex comments, Chris is peeing behind the couch, Peter gets stuck in the stairs, and Brian walks in drunk (lol luv Brain :3)…Sorry I got off topic and just started typing what I saw. Well anyway please don't flame. Thanks!  
~With love,  
Salem**


	2. Favorite Photo

**Yay chapter two! thanks for kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

**(Watterson Household, Elmore. 11:36 am)**

Anais peered into her parents' bedroom through the fault in the door. Her mother was obviously extremely hassled. She stomped across the room and grabbed her overnight case from the corner of the room before flinging it onto the bed, causing a couple of petite pillows to tumble into the floor. Nicole groaned then crooked down and straitened the pillows that had remained on the bed. She picked up the two smaller ones from the floor and chucked them hard across the room. Anais gasped as one of the pillows clipped the edge of her mother's choice family photo. It rocked a moment on the wall then fell to the floor.

Nicole threw a hand over her mouth at the echo of glass shattering behind her. She turned around and blinked slowly when she saw the remains of the broken frame. Her head hung in shame as she walked bit by bit to where it lay on the floor. She kneeled on one knee and delicately shoveled up the glass, careful not to incise her hands, then placed it in the top of the frame to make transporting it to the garbage less problematic.

Anais instantaneously froze in her spot as her mother turned towards the door, probing strangely at the residue of her beloved snapshot. The little pink rabbit gasped like a ghost and quickly forced herself to find a hiding place. She dreadfully glanced around at her environment, but the clink of Nicole's hand on the brass doorknob alerted her to act fast. Out of pure impulse, Anais pressed her back against the wall and apprehended her breathing. Maybe she could steal down the hallway devoid of being seen? It would have to do. Anais slunk across the wall, clasping it like a friend, but was suddenly sentient of a new problem; she was trapped _behind _the door! In an instant, Nicole thrust the door open out of frustration smacking Anais square in the nose.

Anais yelped, bringing her hands quickly to her face. "Ouch!"

Nicole whirled around and gawked at the door, overcome by surprise. "Anais? Honey are you alright?! I didn't know you were back there!"

Anais knew she had been caught and crept out into sight. She rubbed her nose a minute then spoke. "I'm fine mom."

Nicole exhaled in relief. For a moment she had feared that she had maimed her only daughter. She nodded to her then continued on her way to the kitchen by climbing down the stairs. Anais frowned and followed.

She swallowed and faltered for a moment before asking her mother what was really on her mind.

"Hey mom?" she whimpered.

Nicole strode into the kitchen and set the tattered frame on the counter next to the stove. "Yes?"

"I…uh…heard you yelling at dad last night…"

Nicole blinked and felt the color drain from her face. Hastily she turned around and pretended to busy herself with scrubbing the counter with a warm dishcloth she had retrieved from the sink.

"You heard that honey?" she mumbled.

Anais nodded slowly. "Gumball and Darwin heard you too." She answered in a small voice.

Nicole stopped sanitizing the stove and looked down at her daughter. She was so innocent…

"Honey I love your father." Nicole told her. "But everyone gets in a fight every once in a while."

Anais looked down. "You won't leave dad will you?"

What a potent question this was. Her words were like thick poison...like a gentle hand moving across Nicole's face then wham! She was punched square in the jaw. She turned around and inspected her face in the reflective surface of the microwave, frightened that she may actually be bleeding.

"Mom? Will you?"

The only thing Nicole could do was shake her head. Eventually she was able to collect herself, and could squeak out a few words. "No Anais. I would never do that."

Anais frowned to herself, and then quickly grinned up at her mother. "Good!" she pranced over and hugged Nicole before walking towards the living room.

Anais walked briskly around the corner. She jumped as she met both Gumball and Darwin face to face. They had been crouching behind the entrance to the kitchen, listening to Nicole's every word. They watched their sister intently, like two prisoners awaiting a hanging.

Anais smiled in satisfaction. "You see?" she whispered so her mother could not hear. "I told you mom still loves dad."

Darwin frowned. "I guess you were telling the truth then…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Anais asked, head cocked in confusion.

Gumball answered for him. "He lost a bet we made." He turned to Darwin and held out a hand. "Looks like you owe me twenty bucks buddy!"

Anais was dumbfounded. "Wait…You bet on mom and dad getting a divorce?" she hissed angrily." What is wrong with you?!"

Gumball and Darwin both shrugged in unison.

"Better to make the best out of a bad situation I guess…" he said sadly.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. It appeared as if Gumball was prodding at a thought in his mind, but never really collected the idea. Then, as if a light bulb really had appeared above his head, he gasped.

"How about we make a new bet?" he proposed slyly.

Darwin was intrigued. "On what? There's nothing else going on right now."

Gumball held up a hand to swiftly silence the orange fish. "How much you wanna bet mom will tear Mr. Small apart?"

Anais shook her head and got up, leaving her brothers to debate this question on their own.

"Thirty bucks says he can last the first month." Darwin gambled, narrowing his eyes.

Gumball laughed. "A month? Are you serious?!"

"Well go on and make your bet then!" Darwin retaliated.

Gumball nodded. "I say…hmm…Two weeks. _Tops._"

"I don't know…"

"Common Darwin! Think about it! Mom's beat him up before!"

"Yah I guess you're right. Don't tell mom, but I'm still putting my money on him…How much you betting?"

"Same as you. Thirty."

"Deal!"

Nicole stifled a laugh as she listened to her two boys haggle with each other, all the while thinking that they were hidden. She could clearly see Gumball's blue tail twitching on the floor as he argued.

Nicole turned to the shattered frame she had left on the counter, and all traces of amusement left her face. Carefully she grasped it between her fingers and picked it up, trying not to let any of the sharp shards fall to the floor. She tipped the wooden frame and dumped the contents into the garbage can. To her surprise, she had forgotten to take the picture out, and it now sat looking up at her from the trash. Richard had taken the photo in front of the capital building when the family had ventured to Washington D.C. but had placed the camera at the wrong angle, causing the photo to come out off centre.

Nicole went to grab the snapshot, but her arm locked and she froze in place. Her fingertips hovered a few inches from the glossy film that slightly reflected the colour of her light blue fur back at her. She blinked.

From the other room Gumball called to her.

"Mom? Can I go to Penny's? She just called!"

Nicole continued to stare at the poorly taken photograph. "What honey?"

"Mom drive me to Penny's! Please! She's my girlfriend!"

Nicole sighed. She didn't prefer he go over to Penny's house, but her father would surely never let her come to theirs.

"Fine, but I'm picking up at eight!" She grabbed her keys off of the counter, leaving the photo forgotten sitting amongst the filthy garbage.

* * *

**Oh Nicole. Growing more distant by the day. Hoped you liked this! Please review, but no flames! Thanks guys! :)  
With love,  
-Salem**


	3. Doug

**Salem:**** Hey der :3 I've been thinking…why the heck does TAWOG ****NOT**** have its own movie yet? Same about a video game! We need one! Anyway thanks for your support. I really hope you continue to read my stories! Thanks guys and girls!**

* * *

**(Rosewood Junior High, Rosewood. 5:47am)**

Nicole yawned and leaned alongside the brick wall of Rosewood Junior High, a cell phone to her ear. Steve sat cross-legged next to her trying not to fall asleep.

"Mom, please just go over and take care of the kids!" Nicole pleaded to her mother who was sitting in bed on the other end, goaded.

"Nicole honey, why are you going to be gone that long?" Mrs. Daniels asked for about the hundredth time.

Nicole whined. Over the days, she had forgotten why she chose not to talk to her parents and reminiscences were beginning to fog her mind once again.

"I'm already gone, Mom." She elucidated. "We left at four o'clock in the morning, Gawd knows why!" She gave jabbed her elbow sharply into Steve's side, who in turn glared back at her.

"Yes I know that." Mrs. Daniels huffed. "But why did you leave in the first place?"

Nicole rested her head in her hands, holding the handset between her shoulder and cheek. "Mom I told you," she moaned, "I've told you hundreds of times! Why do you have to be like this? I want to talk to Dad." She determined at last.

There was a hiatus. After a split second, Mr. Daniels spoke on the other end, having heard his daughter ask for him.

"What's wrong kitty cat? Is your mother being too hard on you?" he chortled.

Nicole nodded, not realizing her father could not witness her. "Just get her to take care of my babies! Please daddy!" she blinked as the word "daddy" escaped from her lips. She had not addressed her father as so since she was a little mewling kitten, and recognized slight console in the remark.

Mr. Daniels sighed gruffly. "All right kitty cat what's going on?" he asked after a moment.

Nicole blinked and shivered against the cold draft blowing across the yard. She huddled further into her thin white business jacket.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a husband…right?"

"Yah…"

"He knows how to take care of your kids right?"

Nicole looked down, finally realizing what her father was getting at. "Yes, but…" she paused.

On the other end Mr. Daniels set down his coffee cup next to him on the bedside table. "Nicole be honest. Don't you lie to your father."

Nicole took a deep breath. "It's not so much my kids! I-I need mom to take care of Richard too!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Daniels began to laugh, the phone turning his voice from a warm chuckle to a cold robot-like cackle. Nicole felt her face grow hot, but soon realized it was from rage not embarrassment.

"Just get Mom down there now! I don't care what you do to get her ass out of that trashy house! Dangle the latest issue of Western Living in front of her face, say Richard will give her a facial, I don't care! Just get her down there!" she barked before hanging up and throwing the phone in her purse.

Steve shook his head. "You know, I'm sensing some tension."

"Shut up!" Nicole growled. "Why did I have to agree to come?"

"Well you're here now, so we might as well get along!" Steve replied cheerily. "Our interview is at 6:30 this morning, but the principal is out for the week."

Nicole frowned and looked over the huge building they were leaning against. It had not snowed her yet, but it might as well have. The temperature was insufferably bitter due to a stiletto sharp wind blowing across the undersized town. It seemed as though no one lived for miles, until a small white car sped by, chased by a police car. Soon enough, traffic began to pick up and a tan truck pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot.

"If the principal is gone, then who will we be talking to?" Nicole finally asked, watching the truck.

"The Junior ROTC coach I think. All we have to do is get him to like us!"

"I think he just got here. Let's get this over with."

The two stood up as a rough looking dog stepped out of the rusty vehicle. Although he was cleanly shaved, he was battle scarred and had a fairly large nip in one of his floppy black ears. As Nicole watched him walk she began to ponder how on earth he was so tan when there was hardly any sunlight this season…at least not in Elmore. She shrugged. Maybe Rosewood still received the suns warmth.

When he reached the two the dog extended a hand to Nicole. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Doug Goldwater, the Jr. ROTC coach. You must be from the Elmore Anger Management Program!"

Nicole took his hand and Doug shook hers so hard, she nearly lost her balance.

"Um, yes we are. It's nice to meet you Mr. Goldwater." Nicole replied, regaining her feet.

Doug turned to Steve. Nicole raised an eyebrow. He had lost his peppiness in a matter of sheer seconds, but she didn't know why. Nothing was wrong and Doug seemed nice enough. She winced and rubbed her arm. Though he didn't seem to know his own strength very well.

"Steve is that you? I haven't seen you for years!" Doug exclaimed.

Steve swallowed. "Wow I didn't know we would be talking to you today Doug…" he replied nervously.

Doug nodded. "About the talk…" he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…Listen you two. I have nothing against Elmore. My nephew goes to the Elmore Junior High. He's on the synchronized swimming team and all and he's actually quite good." He began to ramble.

Nicole sighed. "And?" she prompted.

Doug frowned. "The principal sent me over here to tell you he doesn't want to give you any funds."

Steve and Nicole exchanged a glance. "Why?!"

Nicole held up a finger. "Hold on a minute." She took a deep breath. "You mean to tell me I got up at 3:30 in the morning, got on a bus with all of my luggage because he," she jabbed a thumb at Steve, "is way to 'environmentally friendly' to take a car? WHAT IS SO ENVIROMENTALLY FRIENDLY ABOUT A BUS?! I came down here for nothing?!" she yelled.

Doug watched her a moment then began laughing. He turned to Steve. "You haven't changed a bit have you man?" he chuckled.

Steve shrugged. "I guess not." He gave a fake laugh.

Doug turned back to Nicole and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're out for three months is it?"

Nicole nodded reluctantly and Doug continued.

"Why don't I come with you guys? I have connections with Jr. ROTC and ROTC coaches across the country, so I'm sure I can put in a good word for you at every school we go to." He gestured to his truck. "My truck seats four. You guys want to? It would be easier than riding a bus everywhere."

Steve rushed forward. "Oh no we can't make you do that!"

Nicole frowned. She didn't feel right with Doug coming either but good grief.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to come Doug." She said.

The dog held up a hand and smiled. "I insist! My sister uses your program and I don't think it would be very good if it was shut down. My poor nephew would have to endure all of that. I can't even imagine!" he shuddered and walked to the wall where the two had been previously sitting, picked up their luggage and headed towards his truck.

"Come on now! Where are you two headed next?"

Nicole began to follow but Steve stopped her.

"We can't go with Doug." He whispered.

Nicole nodded. "Something we finally agree on." She looked over her shoulder and watched the dog load her and Steve's bags into the back of his rusty truck. "I just don't feel safe with him tagging along."

"Don't worry about being safe. Doug won't hurt you." Steve reassured her.

Nicole cocked her head and continued walking slowly towards the unfamiliar vehicle. "Then what is it?"

Once again Steve appeared uneasy. "Doug and I have a past…" he began, "Just don't listen to his stories and you'll be alright."

Nicole frowned. "Alright?"

Doug helped her into the back seat while he and Steve sat in the front. Nicole snapped her seatbelt into place and slumped back into the surprisingly clean seat. What kind of past would Steve have with a Jr. ROTC coach? It didn't make any sense, but then again neither did anything else in her life right now. She sighed and closed her eyes. The next town wasn't that far away, so she might as well purge her mind of all worries. They would be entering the city and Nicole was going to need all the energy she could get.

* * *

**Alright guys some questions starting to form? Next chapter will really start to break the surface. Hope you enjoyed and please review! No flaming! Thanks everyone!  
~With love,  
Salem**


End file.
